all is an illusion
by Lisa Cipher
Summary: Skyla comes back at Gravity Falls after years and desperately wants one thing: to find her dad. Of course she meets Mable and Dipper AND Bill here. But Skyla is an unusual person. This summer she is learning a new page of her, and her feelings for a certain Dipper Pines ! Of course, Bill wants to stop her, or not, and what is true and what a lie? You will see it (Oc x Dipper)


Hello this is my first fanfic. and I hope you like it. I have definitely made an effort. I've had that story in my head for some time and I promise you some tension (even if it could be missing in the beginning ':-))  
If there are spoilers I write it at the beginning of the chapter, but close, now to the story ;-)

I waited at the bus stop where the long-awaited bus was to arrive soon. I felt guilty, but I had to lie to my brother or he would never let me go. Only in 2 weeks he would know that I was not in the summer camp.  
Finally the bus was there. It was a pretty old bus and it was hardly anybody in there.  
I already figured out an excuse why the hangman was only 13 years old on such a long and long journey alone, but the older bus driver paid no attention to me.  
"Ok a problem ticked off," I thought smiling and hacked my personal list in the head.  
It was funny to drive to Gravity again after so many years. Luckily there were summer holidays, I had a lot of time there and since I did not have any friends, I was able to invest my free time well in my research.  
Suddenly a thought came to frighten me.  
What kind of Bill Cipher was back?  
I had not thought of that yet, but why?  
My brother, my father and I managed to throw Bill out of this dimension and as long as no one summoned him, he could not come back, right?  
I was ashamed that I had made a deal with him then, but how could I have come as a naive 6 year old on the fact that the NICE dream demon was so sneaky.  
I heard my SMS ringtone and fished my cell phone out of my big travel bag.

Hey, how are you Skyla?  
Have you already found friends?  
When do you arrive?  
Did you pack everything and eat something?

At the news I just had to smile. After my dad had disappeared (meaning I really disappeared) and my mother had become more or less crazy, my brother had to take over my education and roles.

Well, you know me, I do not know yet and no. I forgot my sunglasses: '(  
and I think so :-P

I wrote that way, because that was something like "How do not worry"  
It was simply inexplicable how I forgot to pack my sunglasses. Hm ... what had I done before I left so I could not miss the bus.  
First of all, I got up very early, to be exact 6:00 clock, so my brother did not come up with the idea to drive me to the meeting place of the tour operator.  
Immediately after I had left the bed grumbling, I pulled my yellow dress with the short sleeves that had a pattern of a pyramid on the bottom of the skirt and my black vest, also my very favorite black ballerinas on.  
Next, I tied my golden blond hair into a tight high ponytail with a black hair tie.  
Then I took my sunglasses off the dresser before putting them on the desk so I could carry the heavy suitcases.

I hit my flat hand on my forehead.  
"Idiot idiot idiot," I scolded softly. The glasses were ultra important because I hated to see my eyes during one of my emotional outbursts. The reason for this was that they always turned from brown to yellow or gold and in this situation, they looked so predatory and abnormal in my opinion. Plus, people loved me doing something that I really did not like, to say the least. I knew that I was abnormal, but the people's gaze did not have to rub it under my nose !  
I hated it when the people who showed me that I was different and an outsider.  
The tiredness overwhelmed me as I had not slept much the last night. My eyelids slowly closed.  
"I have to find my dad!" I thought before falling into a dreamless slack.

When I woke up, I saw the beautiful forest, from the yellowish-stained window. A grin spread, because I love the forest. I always felt comfortable there. I just saw a sign saying "Welcome to Gravity Falls" before we were over and stopped.

So you can write me criticism (but justified) and praise and if I should write a profile to Skyla. I hope you had fun reading, if all goes well at the latest every week to write a chapter.

So the reality is an illusion The universe a hologram Buy gold and goodbye

LG your Gravity if fan 


End file.
